Routine isn't Always Correct Protocol
by MASHlover23
Summary: When Sobel's wife comes to visit him on leave, things do not go exactly as planned. Sobel learns that routine isn't always correct protocol, and turns to Nixon for some advice on a very unexpected matter. Eugene Roe finds himself in a bit of a pickle with a certain blonde that same weekend. NO SLASH!


**Authors Note: This story is purely for entertainment purposes, and I in no way wish to taint who Herbert Sobel was in real life. I only mean to poke fun at the character portrayed by David Schwimmer in HBO's Band of Brothers.**

**Please read and review. **

* * *

**Part 1/3**

* * *

Evelyn Sobel is a woman who came from a simple background. Her Father, Vernon Edwards, graduated from the University of Illinois in 1916, with a degree in education. He has been teaching mathematics to high school pupils ever since. Her Mother, Daisy Edwards, graduated with a high school diploma in 1911. In 1915 she married the love of her life, Vernon Edwards. Almost nine months to their wedding day, Daisy gave birth to their first and only child Evelyn. They raised their daughter to value a conservative lifestyle. But above all, they enforced the notion that to be happy, Evelyn should marry a man who could handle responsibility and be able to enforce discipline. This man should be sturdy in mind and body, and be able to take care of his family without worry.

Evelyn found such a man one afternoon while walking home from the neighborhood grocery store in Chicago. She was struggling with carrying several groceries home from the market. Herbert Sobel stopped to help by taking a few of the bags off of her hands. When she saw his face, she knew that Herbert was the man her parents had been talking about.

As Herbert walked her home, he knew that Evelyn was the woman of his dreams. Her long blonde voluptuous hair, thin but plump lips, and soft blue eyes melted his heart the within seconds. Her strict composure and neat appearance intrigued Herbert even more. After he got her phone number that fateful day, he swore that one day, he would make her his wife.

Soon afterwards a swift, passionate, yet conservative courtship followed. Eight months later the couple tied the knot in a small Baptist church. Evelyn and Herbert honeymooned in Tampa Bay, Florida.

To describe their honeymoon as excitingly passionate would be an understatement. While in Florida these two people whom both believe in, and cherished, ole' fashioned simple living well... lets just say they let er' rip. They made love in the hotel room bathroom, on the beach, and even in the back of a random pickup truck they found abounded by the beach. Evelyn and Herbert gambled, danced, and for the first time in both of their lives, got drunk out of their minds on their very last night in Florida.

Once they returned to their quaint little home in a Chicago suburb, Herbert and Evelyn soon fell into a very distinct routine. Evelyn was a stay at home wife. At first she fit into her domestic mold perfectly; she never questioned the intense daily order, and structured schedule that Herbert needed to follow.

Take breakfast for example. Herbert always got up at 7:00 am, even on Sundays. But Evelyn promptly awoke at 6:15am every day to be able to make Herbert`s breakfast. On Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday he had cream of wheat and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday was scrambled eggs and bacon days. Afterwards, Herbert would clean up and leave for work until 4:45pm.

Up until 1941, this was the lifestyle that the duo lived. That year Herbert enlisted in the paratroopers and Evelyn, the domestic maiden, was forced to fend for herself.

And boy oh boy, did she begin to change...

* * *

"And I will be on leave this entire weekend Lieutenant Winters, so I want the men whose passes I have revoked throughout the week kept in order."

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Winters respectfully replied, but in truth, he really didn't care what Sobel had to say. He was just happy that for once, Sobel hadn't revoked _all_ of Easy Companies passes, just some.

"Dismissed."

After the two men had parted ways, Sobel's heart began to race. After too long, he was going to be able to be with his wife this weekend. He yearned for Evelyn's sensible, yet seductive nature. He missed coming home from work and finding Evelyn standing by the stove, wearing the purple and red floral apron, with those brown house slippers that drove him absolutely wild.

Evelyn's cousin Norman lived in Tocca Georgia. They agreed to swap houses for the weekend. Norman would stay at her and Herbert's house in Chicago to visit with family, while Herbert and Evelyn stay at Norman's house.

Herbert knew that soon he would go off to war. He was going to make _damn_ sure that she will never, _ever_ forget this weekend.

* * *

Lieutenant Nixon was lying down on his cot, flipping through a very outdated copy of LIFE magazine when Winters returned to the barrack.

"Well that's it, Sobel is officially off duty for the weekend." Winters announced to Nixon as he went and sat down on his bunk.

"Shall I pop the champagne or you?" Nixon replied with more than a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know how I am going to keep the men whose passes are revoked on base with the knowledge that Sobel is gone." Winters said taking off his boots to rub his sore feet.

"Eh, the way I see it, we don't have that long till we ship out. Might as well let the men enjoy themselves while they can." Nixon replied. He knew some men may not come back from wherever they are to be deployed to. He saw no harm in letting them enjoy what time they may have left.

"Maybe." Winters replied, "You going into town tonight?"

"Seriously? What kind of question is that?!" Nixon didn't even know why he would ask such a question. Of course he was!

"Right, anyways try to keep an eye on the Easy Company if you don't get too drunk." Winter said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll make sure to bring a pacifier and baby bottle too." Nixon retorted as he got up to grab his shower stuff, towel, and bathrobe, "And I'm assuming you are just being dull and staying on base again?"

"I am not dull." Winters scoffed at his friend.

"You know Dick there's rumors floating around that you a Quaker." Nixon shouted as he left the barrack.

Winters just sat on his cot and chuckled to himself.

* * *

When Nixon entered the three stall shower tent, Eugene Roe was just stripping down and entering a shower stall.

"Going out tonight Eugune?" Nixon asked as he shed his clothes.

"Might as well with Sobel gone." Eugene replied in his Louisianan drawl, as he rinsed his divinely sculpted body.

"Yeah, it's going to be one hell of a night."

Roe stopped lathering his body and looked at Nixon, "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling..."

* * *

Sobel stood on the wooden front porch of house number three, of 8th St. in Tocca. His hand was getting sweating from gripping his bag so tightly in anticipation. In mere moments he will be able to kiss Evelyn. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

An all too familiar voice called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me Darling!" Sobel could hear the anxiousness in his own voice.

A few seconds later the door swung open. Evelyn appeared wearing a mint green lace skirt that covered up to her knees. She was wearing a short-sleeved, white cotton button down blouse, that puffed up at the shoulders. Her thick blond hair was not wound into its usual, practical bun. Today it was let loose, flowing past her shoulders, and was curled inwards at the bottom. To Herbert's utter surprise, Evelyn was wearing make up! A plush pink shade of lipstick covered her lips, and soft, yet complementing pink eye shadow covered her eyelids. She was also wearing and a little eyeliner with mascara.

Herbert was shocked and aroused at the same time by the gorgeous woman before him. Evelyn looked absolutely stunning, but yet it wasn't the woman he expected to see. She usually only wore skirts and dresses that covered three quarters of her legs, not only half. He could count on his hands that number of times he has seen her with her hair down during the day. And then there is the matter of makeup! Their wedding day was the only day he had ever seen makeup on his wife's face!

"Hi honey." Evelyn's smile was as wide as could be, "Come on in." She motioned for her flabbergasted husband to enter the house.

After Sobel stepped inside he gently set down his bag, pulled his wife close to him, and gave her his standardized kiss. This kiss involved a bit of puckering, but definitely no tongue. It lasted about five to six seconds in length, and he always broke away first.

Herbert felt passion grow inside of him as he kissed Evelyn. Evelyn however, thought that his lips felt a bit like a rubber chicken caressing her. Herbert's kisses sometimes were not the best…

"Oh Evelyn, it's been too long." Herbert cooed as he hugged his wife.

Evelyn quickly forgot her earlier thought when he hugged her. His body felt so warm and inviting. When she felt a protruding bulge in his pants press into her thigh, the switch turned on. She wanted to grab him by the hand, take him upstairs to the guest bedroom, strip her husband to the buff, and ride him like an animal.

"Honey, I need you." She whispered into his ear, "I think we should go upstairs."

Herbert's body shuddered in joy. He opened his mouth to say yes, but before he did, he got a hold of himself. It was only four in the afternoon, it wouldn't be sensible to make love right then; he always was exhausted afterwards and wouldn't be useful for the rest of the day.

"Darling shouldn't we wait till later. Don't want to spoil the rest of the night right away." Sobel plainly stated.

Evelyn's tense body suddenly relaxed in disappointment. Be sensible. Of course… "Sure Honey whatever you wish." She backed away from her husband, "How about you go wash up and then we go out for supper at the diner around the block?"

Herbert raised his eyebrow, "You wish to eat out?" He had been looking forward to her home cooking for weeks, besides, some of his men may be there. The last thing he wanted was to have his men know who his wife is.

"There isn't much food here, we might as well." Evelyn sensed the discouragement in his voice. The last she wanted to do though was slave over a hot stove while on vacation.

Herbert nodded his head, "Alright eating out is fine then."

* * *

The short, slightly plump, red haired waitress stood at the head of the table with pen and paper in hand, "Alright what will you folks be having?"

"I will have the hamburger steak." Sobel answered.

"Mashed, fried, or baked potato?"

"Baked please."

"And for you?" The waitress addressed Evelyn.

"She will be –" Used to their customary routine when in public, Herbert began to answer for Evelyn, but shockingly she cut him off.

"_I_ will be having the fried chicken with gravy, and mashed potatoes please."

The waitress nodded and toddled away.

"I uh," Sobel cleared his throat, taken aback by Evelyn.

"You what?" Evelyn asked sweetly, not realizing that she had just slightly stunned Herbert by her confident tone. She was so used to living without her husband, she hadn't even thought twice about what she just did.

"I think you look different Evelyn." Herbert quickly changed what he was going to say. He sensed that telling her what he really thought, which was that he could have ordered for her, didn't seem right.

"Oh?" She wasn't quite sure if he was complementing her, or if he was being condescending.

"Your appearance. I mean am just not used to seeing you wearing that fashion. The makeup is quite, err- intriguing." Sobel stated matter of fact.

"Well since you shipped out I did not know how to occupy myself. Lydia's husband Paul next door shipped out a week after you did for the Navy. We both started to have afternoon coffee together, and she offered to show me how to do different hair styles, and how to apply makeup. You know like in all the magazines," Evelyn noted the odd expression on Herbert's face, "Do you not like it...?"

"No, uh, I mean you look very beautiful Evelyn," he gently squeezed her hand on the table, "I guess I am just not used to seeing such a beautiful female face since I shipped out. I am not used to any female for that matter." Herbert eased his way out of that pickle. Truthfully he preferred Evelyn's plainer attire and look.

Evelyn smiled only halfway believing her husband. She didn't want to fight though, this may be the last weekend she could ever be with him.

Their food arrived, and the rest of the meal was spent by Sobel explaining his duties with Easy Company. Afterwards when they were back at the house, they cuddled on the couch and listened to the radio.

Sobel got another surprise when Evelyn got up, and produced a bottle of rather expensive red wine from the refrigerator. She poured each of them a rather generous helping.

"Herbert." Evelyn smiled as she offered him the wine.

"Thank you." Sobel forced a smile to his face. Alcohol? When did Evelyn start drinking!?

"I have been saving this bottle for this weekend." Evelyn said proudly.

"Did you start having wine after I left Darling?" Sobel asked with a wavery voice. This was just so out of character for his wife.

"Yes. Lydia, Gertie, Nancy, Polly-Ann and I started to host weekly dinner parties few months ago as something to do with our husbands away. You see, Polly-Ann read this article that wine is beneficial to cardiovascular health."

"Really?" Sobel replied still wary.

Evelyn took a sip of her wine, "Mhm, the French have been drinking wine for years and are in superb condition. I discovered I really like the taste of wine."

"How many glasses do you usually have at these dinners?" Sobel's tone became slightly stern.

"Well about one or two." Evelyn replied telling half the truth. Sometimes that was all she had. For a few of the parties however, her and the ladies definitely emptied more than one bottle.

"Ah."

Evelyn could tell that Herbert disapproved of her consuming alcohol. But why should he? Like really, it wasn't like she was slugging back whiskey or gin!

"Is that a problem dear?" Evelyn asked.

"No, no, not at all Darling. It's good that you are doing well in my absence." Herbert lied through his teeth, while grinning after he took a drink of wine.

"Yes I am." Evelyn stated assertively, yet delicately. _Damn right she was doing fine._

They cuddled on the couch and drank wine while Evelyn brought Herbert up to date on their friends and neighbors back home. Evelyn had three glasses of wine while Herbert struggled to finish his one. After about an hour or so, Herbert set both of their glasses aside on the coffee table and began to kiss Evelyn.

He kissed her lips softly at first. When Evelyn heightened the passion of their kisses, Herbert guided her so she was lying down on the couch. He straddled himself between her legs as he moved his mouth down from her lips, to the nape of her neck. When he opened the first few buttons of her blouse and began to kiss her by her brassiere Evelyn let out a moan of pleasure.

"Oh sweetie, take me here. Take me now." She pleaded to her husband desperately.

Contrary to his extreme arousal, Herbert spoke up breathing heavily, "Let's go to the bedroom." He then pulled Evelyn up by the hand and led her up the oak stair case, to the guest bedroom.

Once inside, Evelyn pressed herself up against Herbert and quickly began to unbutton his dress shirt. She then proceeded to hastily slip his undershirt and dog tags over his head, messing up his neatly gelled hair in the process. She threw the articles ground and kissed him ferociously. Her hand traveled up and down Herbert's shoulders, tracing small circles with her fingers along cords of muscles.

Sobel couldn't help but to moan in pleasure, even though he was slightly alarmed by his wife taking the lead. His moans got increasingly louder and deep as Evelyn moved her hands around to his pectorals, down his abdomen, and rested them on the bulge protruding from his pants.

"I want you Herbert. I love you." Evelyn cooed in her husband's ear.

On one hand Herbert was in pure ecstasy, but his mind seemed to overpower his masculine desires. He was stunned by Evelyn's erotic behavior. He wanted to make love to his wife in their routine fashion. He undressed her after he undressed himself. He then proceeded to make love to her, kissing in the standardized pattern of ear lobes, lips, navel, nape… Their regularity in the bedroom was what turned him on the most. He loved strict routine in all aspects of his life, but most of all in the bedroom.

Sobel's body shuddered in ecstasy as Evelyn unbuttoned his trousers and smoothly slipped her hand into his boxers. Keeping her hand inside his pants she gently guided a wide eyed Sobel backwards onto the bed. She then slipped her hand out, and took a step back. Obediently Sobel sat down and watched his wife seductively strip off her clothes and undergarments until she was completely nude.

Evelyn straddled her husband, pushing him onto his back. She then got up and took off his boxers and pants that were puddled around his ankles. What Evelyn did next was too much for Herbert. As her lips traveled down from his abdomen, to his waist, and touched his organ, Herbert had to speak up.

"Sweetie, sweetie please stop." Herbert's breath was labored, and his voice worried.

Quickly Evelyn lifted her head up, and got off of her husband. "What's wrong?"

Herbert could hear the hurt in her voice, "Sweetie let's do it like we usually do. Please. This is unlike you and unbecoming of you."

Evelyn jolted her head back, and her blue eyes sharply widened. She grabbed the bedspread off the bed and covered her body up. "Get out! Get out Herbert!" She yelled as she pointed to the door.

"No Darling I-" Herbert's sentence got caught off by the flying shirt that hit his face. Evelyn continued to huck his articles of clothing at him till he was out of the bedroom. Once he was out into the hallway she slammed the door in his face.

"Get out! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"But-" Herbert said.

"OUT!"

Herbert quickly put on his clothes in the bathroom across the hallway and fixed his hair. He then went downstairs, put on his shoes and coat and left the house. He was unsure where he was going to go. He decided he might as well let his feet lead the way.

When Evelyn heard the front door slam she curled up on the bed and began to cry.


End file.
